


Disappearing Aliens

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Disappearing Aliens [1]
Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Daddy Play, Diaper Leak, Diapers, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Pants wetting, baby talk, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Jack, being new in town, decides to check out one of the local munches....





	Disappearing Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for editing this, Angel. I love you tons!
> 
> This is pure self indulgence. I don't have any excuse for it, except that I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Jack stood in front of the cafe, shoving his hands in his pockets, and he shifted from foot to foot, trying to get his bearings.

The Uber driver was trundling off, which left Jack with not a lot of options.

So here he was.

But how bad could it be? Worst case scenario, someone maybe recognized him, he laughed and then walked out.

Best case scenario, he... what? 

Met someone new? Possibly start exploring his newfound interest with a new person?

Here was hoping!

* * *

There was a group of people sitting around a bunch of tables, pushed against the wall.

There was also a My Little Pony backpack on the table, which the notice had said to look out for. 

Okay.

Jack approached the tables, and he put a smile on. 

Everyone looked so... normal. 

He'd been worried that it would be... well, weird. That there would be people who had actual fetish wear visible, that people would be acting... weird.

But it looked like any other gathering. 

People were sitting around talking - an impromptu card game of some kind was going on, and there were other people just... well, talking.

"Hi!" A white person of indeterminate gender, with brightly colored hair and a lip ring, smiled at him and stood up. "Welcome to the munch!"

"I came for the bible study," Jack said, lacking anything else to say.

They laughed. 

"I'm Diphtheria," they said, holding a hand out. "I'm one of the mods of the munch."

Jack snickered at their name, and then he bit his lip, because maybe they didn't mean it as a pun?

But no, they were snickering as well.

"You got the joke!"

"It's a pretty obvious joke, I would think," said Jack.

"Some people are kinda... dense," said Diphtheria. "So what's your name?"

"Um... my, uh... my handle is... Green Bean," said Jack, because he wasn't going to go to a fetish meetup and say 'Hi, I'm the famous YouTube personality Jacksepticeye, here to talk about diapers!', because... no. 

And that was it, wasn't it? 

He was... at the very least, he had an interest in them. 

But fuck it. 

"Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks," said Jack, and he smiled. 

* * * 

It was so... embarrassingly normal. 

He got into a twenty minute argument about the new Ghostbusters versus the old Ghostbusters, and the fat, tattooed person next to him ended up quizzing him on what would make a proper Irish stew "Irish" enough. 

It was like a con, only occasionally someone would say "my Daddy" or "my Mommy" or "my Little" instead of "my boyfriend" or whatever.

He relaxed, in spite of himself. 

He relaxed enough that when he saw a familiar face, he almost fell off of his chair.

* * *

"I'm here for the bible study," said Arin, and then he saw Jack, and his mouth dropped open.

"Hey, Big Cat," said Diphtheria, and they smiled at him. "You haven't been around much. You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Arin mumbled, and he flopped down on a chair next to them, still blushing. He was avoiding Jack's eyes. "I, um... I've been traveling for business, and then working late, so I finally had a chance to pull away and have a night out."

"Well, we're always glad to see you," said Diphtheria. "This is Green Bean - he's new. I know you're really good with newbies. You wanna show him the ropes?"

"... sure," said Arin, and he was starting to grin.

Jack made eye contact with him, and then they were grinning at each other, cheekily. 

* * *

Arin took a seat next to Jack, and they looked at each other in silence for almost a minute.

"Hi," said Jack, finally. "I, um... I don't know why I'm so surprised to see you here."

"Oh yeah? Do I give off an Abdul vibe or something?" Arin leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Abdul?"

"It's a slang term for... you know." Arin lowered his voice. "ABDL."

"Oh. Oh! That makes sense." Then Jack chuckled. "No, you just make so many poop jokes, it figures that you'd be into this stuff."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be into, like, actual poop?"

"You are, for all I know!"

"... I'm not," Arin said. "No offense to those who are, but I'm... not."

"Anyway," Jack said, "I was more talking about your immaturity, not whether or not you like scat."

"I'm plenty mature," Arin said, puffing up. "It could be said that the proof of my maturity is the fact that I'm not afraid of being immature in the first place."

"Putting aside the need for putting aside childish things?" 

Jack was... flirting. He was flirting with one of his heroes, and it was weird, but Arin was leaning forward, and he was grinning. 

"Something like that," Arin said. "Although I do it more to relate to Littles." 

"You're not a Little?"

Now that was a surprise. 

"Nope," said Arin. "I like putting people into diapers. I can't really imagine someone putting me into them."

"Fair enough," said Jack.

"What about you?" Arin looked him up and down. 

"I'm kind of a switch," said Jack. "I mean, I think? I like the idea of having someone who's, like, my Little, but I also wanna be... taken care of." Jack blushed, looking down at his hands.

"Really now?" Arin was looking... surprisingly interested. 

"Yeah," said Jack. "I've tried them a few times myself, and, well, I was kinda new to it, but I figured I'd try it, at the very least, because, like... if I'm gonna fap to something, and I just moved to a new place, I'd want to meet some new people, and, uh... well, might as well share my newfound interest, right?" 

"Makes sense," said Arin. "Do you know any other folks?"

"I've talked to a few of them," said Jack. "Online, I mean. But they're... well, they're weird, and I don't wanna be found out, so I gotta be careful."

"Yeah, I hear ya," said Arin. "I kinda believe that... like, well, if anyone sees me at a thing like this, they gotta know what it is in the first place, which means they're at least a little bit in on it, which means that they'll have to admit it, which will bring them just as much ridicule."

"Ahhhh," said Jack.

He kind of understood it.

"So... what kinda... dips do you like?" Arin tried to sound casual, but he was blushing. 

"I've only really used the drug store ones," said Jack. "They're nice enough - only leaked twice, which is apparently a thing."

"It's hard to get the tapes done right on your own," Arin agreed. 

"I'll get better," Jack said, with more confidence than he had. 

"Well," said Arin, and he was giving Jack a suggestive look. "I could always...help you with that."

"What, really?" 

"I mean, it would make sense, in a weird way," said Arin. "We run in the same circles, you're not repulsive looking -" 

"Gee, thanks," Jack said flatly. 

"You're cute," Arin said defensively. "I mean it. You're really cute, and we know each other, and... I mean, I'm not too worried about you going to the tabloids or whatever."

Jack glanced around him.

Nobody was paying attention to them.

There was a bald guy in a plaid shirt talking to the tattooed person, and the card game had reached a new level - everyone on that end of the table was laughing. 

Diphtheria was watching a video on their phone with a new person who had just shown up. 

They were alone in the crowd.

"I'd be willing to... give it a try," Jack said, and he was still blushing, looking down at his hands.

"Worst case scenario," Arin said, "we can try it and laugh about it later."

"Fair enough," Jack agreed.

* * *

They stayed for the whole munch. 

They stayed past the munch, honestly - even Diphtheria left, leaving Jack and Arin to sit and talk.

They were making jokes, they were flirting, they were just... talking.

"Holy fuck," Arin said, glancing at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

"No way," Jack said. "No fucking way."

But he checked his phone, and sure enough, it was late enough to start getting towards early. 

"I need to call an Uber," Jack said, fumbling his phone open.

"Don't worry about it," said Arin. "I can drive you home."

"You sure? I don't want to impose."

"It's fine," Arin said, in a reassuring tone of voice. 

Then he leaned in, whispering in Jack's ear. 

"Besides... I can't let a little guy like you go out on your own, can I?" His hand was on Jack's shoulder. "That wouldn't be very... responsible of me."

If it had been literally anyone else, Jack would have decked them for being presumptuous. 

But, well....

It was Arin.

He'd slept in Arin's guestroom. He'd eaten Arin's wife's cooking.

And they'd... they'd talked about stuff. About interests. About scenes. 

Jack had confessed a bunch of his weird new fantasies, about wanting to be embarrassed, wanting to be taken care of, wanting to be treated the way he was when he was a small child, having his personal space invaded with diaper checks, being lifted up, being moved.

He hadn't even realized he was interested in some of that shit, until he'd been telling it to Arin, at which point his dick had woken up and his hands had started to shake. 

Although they hadn't talked about boundaries in regards to each other.

They'd have to have this conversation. 

Soon, probably.

But maybe not this moment. 

* * *

"Sorry," Arin said, when Jack was in the car and buckled in.

Jack was only a little disappointed that Arin didn't buckle him in.

"Why?"

"Well, we didn't really... negotiate that," said Arin. "I mean, I know that we both kind, like get off on this kinda thing, but I figure this is the kind of thing that you... negotiate."

"Fair," said Jack. "Do you wanna negotiate?"

"What, now?"

"I mean, it's not a bad time to start," said Jack.

"... fair enough," said Arin. "Although I worry we may end up negotiating longer than it takes to get back to your building."

"You can always come up for some coffee or something," Jack suggested.

"Who would drink coffee at this time of night?"

"I don't know," Jack said, and he laughed nervously. "It's what you offer people to come up to your place, when you don't wanna be creepy about it." 

"Well, I don't think you're creepy," said Arin. 

"So, uh, can I invite you up?"

"Sure," said Arin. He grinned. "Suzy is spending the night at her girlfriend's place, and I fed the cats before I left."

"Well... okay," said Jack. "If it's not too weird. If we're not moving too fast."

"Do you feel like we're moving too fast?"

"Nah." 

"Then I think we're good." 

Arin patted Jack on the knee, and Jack blushed.

* * *

So they talked.

It was a good thing that it was a Friday - Jack didn't have a super amount to do tomorrow.

* * * 

They sat in Jack's kitchen, and they discussed limits, and they negotiated.

Jack learned that Arin didn't like thudding pain, didn't do anything to do with poop, and liked humiliating Littles.

There was a lot of other information shared, back and forth, but it was one of those conversations that's only interesting when you're a part of them.

* * *

At two in the morning, Arin yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's gotten late," he said, and then he paused.

"Do you, uh... if we're gonna play together, what do you want to call me?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I feel like "Daddy" might be a bit... intense, if you don't know what you wanna have that kinda commitment, so, uh..." 

"I'll just use your name," said Jack. 

"Okay," said Arin.

He cleared his throat, and he blushed, looking down at his hands. 

"Are you alright? Do you wanna spend the night? I've got a spare room. It's where I do my recordings, but there's an extra bed, if you wanna sleep there?"

"Nah, I'll head home," said Arin. "But, um... would it be alright if I... that is...." He groaned. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm so fucking awkward about this."

"It's all good."

"Can I diaper you?" 

"Well, I mean, we did talk about this," Jack said, and he laughed. "This whole conversation has been about you wanting to diaper me!"

"Yeah, but that was, like, the nebulous future," said Arin. "This is me talking about the now."

"... you want to diaper me now?" It took a minute for that to sink in. "Like, right now?" 

"Yeah," said Arin. "Before I go. If that's okay?"

"... sure," said Jack, because... fuck it. 

There is a certain kind of recklessness that comes when you're exhausted and have been discussing weird, anxiety inducing subjects. 

It was a bit like being drunk.

Only, like, legally able to drive and whatnot. 

"Let's do it," said Arin, and he stood up, rubbing his hands together.

Jack stood up as well, and he walked over to Arin. 

"I've got the, uh, the... the dips in my bedroom," Jack said. 

"You wanna show me, buddy?" Arin put a hand on the back of Jack's neck, squeezing gently.

Jack could have melted. 

"Do you have, um, do you have a towel?" 

"A towel?" 

"Yeah. So you don't get powder on your bed."

"Oh. Right."

Jack went into his closet, getting down on his knees to dig through the closet.

"You look cute like that," Arin said casually, as Jack rooted around.

"Hm?" 

"Crawling around like that." 

Arin was blushing, looking to the side, and he rubbed his hands together.

Jack was beginning to recognize the nervous affectation. 

He grabbed the packet of diapers - he was down to his last two - and the other changing supplies, grabbed a towel from the mess floating about.

He handed them up to Arin, and then he made a surprised noise, as Arin grabbed him under the arms and pulled him upright. 

"There you go, buddy," said Arin, and he was smiling. "Let's get you ready."

* * * 

Arin's hands were gentle as they pulled Jack's pants down, and he guided Jack's hand to his shoulder, to help him step out.

Arin glanced up at Jack, his hands just barely touching Jack's boxers. "Can I take these off?"

Jack nodded, breathless. 

This was... it wasn't like sex.

There was an anxious, breathless anticipation, and okay, he kinda had a boner, but it wasn't a boner-boner. 

Arin pulled Jack's boxers down his thighs, down his calves, and then Jack was stepping out of them, and he was standing in his bedroom, bare from the waist down, with Arin fucking Hanson. 

It was almost too much to take in.

Jack was shaking.

Huh.

"Hey buddy," Arin said, and it was his sweet voice. 

Jack had heard him use it on the cats.

"Are you okay there buddy?" 

Jack nodded.

"Can you talk?"

"Yeah," Jack said quietly.

"How you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Jack said, and then he grinned up at Arin. "You're just captivated by my dick, aren't you?"

"Sure," Arin said flatly. Then he grinned. "Lie back, buddy."

"I don't wanna," Jack said, putting some whine in his voice.

"You gotta," Arin said, and he was using his condescending voice.

Oh god. 

Fuck. 

"Why?" 

"Because," said Arin, "we're putting you to bed now, and... when you go to bed, you wear diapers."

"But I don't wanna." 

"Listen to Uncle Arin," Arin said, and he gently pushed Jack back onto the bed, onto the towel. 

Jack was lain back on the towel, and he stared at his ceiling, as Arin moved between his legs, holding Jack's legs open with his hips.

"Now," said Arin, and he was taking the diaper out of the bag and unfolding it. 

"I'll sit up, hold - oh!" 

Arin just took Jack by the ankles and... lifted.

Holy shit.

"Now," Arin said, and he spread the diaper under Jack's butt one handed, "I've only done this a few times."

"I haven't had someone else do this since I was like... actually in nappies."

"It sounds weird when you call them that," said Arin, and he spread Jack's legs open, bringing the diaper up between his legs.

There was a bit of rearranging, to make sure that everything was lined up. 

Then Arin was putting powder on Jack, and he was rubbing the powder onto Jack's groin, then along his shaft, and his balls. 

Jack was getting harder. 

“You… you gotta make sure I’m pointing down,” Jack said.

“Hm?”

“My dick. It’s gotta be pointing down.” 

“Oh.”

“Or, um… if I use the diaper, it’ll… get all over my stomach.”

“You mean if you piss it?”

Jack blushed, looking to the side.

“Well?”

“... yeah.”

“I guess it’s a good thing we’re putting you in this then, huh?”

Jack covered his face with both hands.

“... how you doing in there?” Arin sounded worried.

Jack gave a thumbs up. 

“Okay,” said Arin, and he took a deep breath. “Let’s get you nice and taped up, huh?”

Arin’s hands were warm on Jack’s dick, as they rearranged it, and then he was pulling the diaper up, and he was taping it, first on the right side, then the left. 

“Damn,” Arin said. 

“What’s up?” 

“I taped it crooked.” 

Jack blushed - the softness of the diaper was cradling him, spreading his legs open, and when he squirmed, it crinkled. 

Oh wow.

Not only was he wearing a diaper, he was wearing a diaper that had been put on him by someone else.

Holy fuck. 

“This doesn’t look really thick,” Arin said, examining the diaper critically. 

“They’re the cheap ones that I got at the drugstore,” said Jack, supporting himself with his elbows and looked down the line of his body.

Wow, Arin hadn’t been kidding. That was pretty damn crooked. 

“Okay, buddy,” said Arin, and he patted Jack on the crotch. “You know what? I… I don’t think this is enough protection for you.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“I… I’m gonna double diaper you,” Arin said. 

“But then I’ll have to buy more,” Jack said, and he was fighting the urge to pout. 

“I’ll get you more,” Arin said quickly. “I’ll get you the nice ones.”

“Those are kinda expensive,” Jack said. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Arin said, his expression borderline feverish. “Please?” 

“Well… okay,” said Jack. “But only to hide the horrorshow of this tape job!” He indicated down his front.

Arin snorted, and he got the second diaper out, leaving the package empty. 

“Stay still,” he told Jack, “and it won’t be such a horror show!”

“Try taping just the top tapes, not one side at a time.”

“Someone’s a diapering expert, huh?” Arin was grinning as he lifted Jack’s butt up again, and spread the second diaper under Jack’s butt. 

“I’ve done it more than you!”

“To yourself,” Arin said. 

“Well, okay,” said Jack, and he pouted. 

“There we go,” said Arin, and he patted Jack on the crotch.

Jack couldn’t feel it. 

He was so wrapped up in padding that he couldn’t feel anything. Even with the thin-ish diapers, he couldn’t close his legs. 

“Do you have jammies, buddy?” Arin’s face was… soft. His eyes were intense, but his face was tender. 

“Yeah,” Jack said, and he was getting...quiet. 

Inside.

“Where are your jammies?”

“Pillow,” Jack mumbled. 

“Can you get them for me?” Arin crouched down in front of Jack.

Jack put his hands on Arin’s shoulders, and he pressed his forehead against Arin’s. He was clutching the fabric of Arin’s shirt.

“Awin -” Jack paused. 

The fuck? He didn’t use baby talk.

He tried again.

“Arin? Can you, uh… can you stay?” 

Jack regretted it almost at once.

This was way too needy, way too demanding. He didn’t want to be that stereotypical Little. 

“I mean, uh, only if you wanted to,” Jack said quickly, falling out of headspace like he had just been defenestrated. “Obviously. No pressure.”

“I’ll call Suzy first,” Arin said, “just so she knows not to worry when I’m not in.”

“Are you sure?” Jack gave Arin a big eyed look, squirming. 

“Yeah,” said Arin. He grinned. “Although, uh… I snore like a beast.”

“It’s okay,” said Jack. “You can sleep in the spare room.”

“Do you want me to?”

… did he want him to?

“Tell Uncle Arin,” Arin said, and he put a hand under Jack’s chin, making him look up. 

“I… can you stay with me a little bit? I’ll… I’ll set you up with some clothes and a towel and stuff, the spare room is already kitted up, you can take a shower -”

“That sounds like a good idea,” said Arin. “I’m gonna take a shower, so I’m not so sweaty, and I’m gonna call Suzy. Do you have a plushie you can cuddle?”

Jack nodded, trying to look away.

Arin tapped his chin, and Jack was looking back in his eyes. 

“Gonna get Uncle Arin a towel?”

Jack nodded.

“Good boy.”

“But first,” said Arin, standing up and going under Jack’s pillow to grab Jack’s pajamas, “let’s get you ready for bed.”

 

He held the pajama pants open for Jack to step into, and he carefully pulled Jack’s shirt off, then put his pajama shirt on.

“Good boy,” Arin said, and he kissed Jack’s forehead.

Jack blushed, and he held on to Arin’s shirt. He was staring down at his bare feet, and at Arin’s. 

This was… intense.

“You doing okay in there?”

Jack nodded. 

“Attaboy.”

* * *

Jack’s hands were shaking as he took a towel out of the linen closet and handed it to Arin.

Arin smiled at him.

“Relax,” he told Jack. “It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

“You promise?” Jack’s voice cracked. 

“I promise, baby boy.”

Oh.

Holy shit.

Jack bit his lip and he squirmed. 

“Shit, sorry,” said Arin. “Was that too much?”

“Oh, no,” said Jack quickly. “Sorry. I’m just kinda… like… deep into it.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I… I like it. When you do that.”

“I’ll keep doing it then,” said Arin. “Gonna be a good boy and go lie in bed and wait?”

Jack nodded.

“But first, brush your teeth. Uncle Arin is gonna check.” 

“Yes, Awin,” said Jack. 

And again with the baby talk. 

Goddamn it.

“I… like when you do that,” Arin said. He sounded like he was trying not to be awkward. “Just, uh… don’t do it too much.”

“Call you that, or lisp my “r”s?” 

“Lisp your “r”s,” said Arin. 

“Yes, Awin,” Jack said meekly. 

“Good boy,” said Arin, and he kissed Jack’s forehead.  
* * * 

Jack brushed his teeth, acutely aware of the thick padding between his legs, the way he rustled when he walked…. 

Jack blushed, and he breathed in Arin’s face to prove he’d brushed his teeth right.

“Good boy,” said Arin. “I’ll, uh… I’ll be in there in a minute.”

Jack nodded, and waddled back to the bedroom. 

* * *

Jack was almost dozing, cuddled up to the Septic Sam plushie a fan had given him at some point, when he heard Arin calling his name.

“Jack?” 

Jack sat up, and padded towards the bathroom, still waddling. 

“Is everything alright?”

Arin poked his head out from the door, and he looked sheepish.

“I’m about to take away my Big credibility, and say that I forgot to ask you for a pair of pajama pants.”

“I’m kinda overheating in these,” Jack said, indicating his own pajama pants. “You wanna wear ‘em?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, and he wriggled out of the pajama pants, handing them to Arin. 

“Thanks,” said Arin. “You gonna go back to bed now?”

“I’m waiting for you, Awin,” Jack said, putting on what he was beginning to think was his Little voice. 

“Well, be a good boy and go to bed,” said Arin, “or no story.”

“... oh,” said Jack, and that opened up a weird feeling in his chest.

He hadn’t even been expecting a story, and now here he was mourning the loss of one. 

Arin pressed a nervous kiss to the top of Jack’s head, and then he closed the bathroom door.

Jack waddled back to his bed, and he lay on top of the covers, cuddling his plushie, resisting the urge to start sucking his thumb.

One can only go so far in one night, after all.

Although… at this point, it was getting pretty close to morning.

They were both gonna sleep until, like, noon. 

* * *

Jack’s pajama pants were tight around Arin’s hips, and they hung low. 

Jack tried not to stare, but his head was full of quiet cotton candy, and he was already halfway towards sleep.

“Hey,” said Arin, and he crawled onto the bed next to Jack, his phone in hand. 

“Hi,” said Jack, and he cautiously moved closer.

Arin pulled him closer, pulling Jack’s head against his chest. He reached down between Jack’s legs, and he squeezed.

“Are you wet?” 

Jack shook his head.

“Such a big boy, staying dry!” Arin sounded condescending, and it was making Jack horny, but there was nothing he could do about it.

That made it worse.

His cock was surrounded by so much cushy padding, and there was so much of it that he couldn’t jerk off, he couldn’t hump the bed, he just had to… endure.

It made him harder.

Goddamn it.

He cuddled up to Arin, and Arin’s heart was beating under his ear. 

“You were a good boy, so you get your story,” Arin said, and his voice rumbled through Jack’s head, making his skin buzz. 

“Thank you, Awin,” Jack mumbled, and he was sucking his thumb, because fuck it. 

He’d invited a guy over to his place to diaper him, and it was one of the people who he admired most in the world.

And now the guy was stroking his hair, and his voice was low and soothing. 

“In the sea, once upon a time, O my Best Beloved, there was a Whale….”

Jack’s eyes drifted closed, as Arin read to him. 

* * *

He didn’t remember much after the whale swallowed the mariner, and then Arin was kissing his head and carefully disentangling their limbs, to go off to his own bed.

He still couldn’t close his legs, and he woke up a tiny bit when he rolled over, before drifting back to sleep, holding onto Sam. 

* * * 

He woke up at ten in the morning, and when he shuffled in, he saw Arin sitting at his kitchen table, eating cereal.

Arin wasn't wearing a shirt, and he looked... well, pretty damn attractive.

"Hey buddy," said Arin, and he grinned at Jack. "Sleep good?"

Jack nodded.

"Did you get up to pee?" 

Arin was clearly leering. 

"... a few times," said Jack.

"Why'd you get up to pee?" Arin reached down between Jack's legs, squeezing the thick padding between Jack's legs. 

"I don't normally piss while lying in bed," Jack said, and he waddled to the cupboard to get a bowl. 

He had peed enough that the diaper had swelled up, leaving his thighs even further apart. 

"Poor baby," Arin said. "Do you still need to pee?"

"... yeah," said Jack, and he looked down, blushing. 

"Well," said Arin, and he leaned back, rubbing his hands together, "it's a good thing we got you nice and padded up, huh?"

Jack sat at the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hmm?"

"It's bad for your bladder for you to hold it like that," Arin said, his voice sweet. "You don't wanna hurt yourself, do you?"

"... no," said Jack, and he looked down at his cereal and blushed.

"So go. Make peepees for Uncle Arin." 

"... don't ever say that again," said Jack. 

"... deal," said Arin, and he was blushing as well.

"I don't know if I can, like, pee in front of you," Jack mumbled.

"I have faith," said Arin. 

"Can I finish my cereal first?"

"You've got fifteen minutes."

* * *

Jack ate his cereal. He even washed out his bowl.

And then he was standing in his kitchen, his legs wide open, and he was trying to pee.

He'd never peed in his kitchen before, let alone with someone looking so avidly at him.

Arin stood up, walked to the sink, and poured Jack a glass of water. 

"Drink," he told Jack.

Jack drank.

And then he closed his eyes, and he was pissing. 

It was a long, hard piss - the kind of hard piss with one expects in the morning, hard enough that it was almost like an orgasm as it came out of him.

He moaned, and Arin moaned back - his eyes popped up in shock, and he stared at Arin, licking his lips.

"Feel good, baby boy?" Arin's voice was rough.

Jack nodded.

He was still pissing, and the diaper was getting heavier, drooping on his hips.

And then there was wetness dripping down his thighs, and wait a minute, that couldn't be right, because he was protected, right?

But when he looked down, there was piss sheeting down his legs, pattering down around his feet. 

Arin stared down at Jack's feet.

Jack stared down at his own feet.

"I fucked up," said Arin. 

"I think so," said Jack, and he was grinning.

"Gimme a break," Arin said, and he was beginning to laugh. "I'm a new parent or... something."

Jack was laughing harder, and he was laughing so hard that he ended up peeing more, until he was just laughing, so hard that he was almost crying.

"It's not that funny," Arin said, and he looked a bit defensive.

"Everything was going so... well," Jack said, when he finally got his breath back. "We were working out so well! I knew something had to go wrong!" He snickered. "And hey, this is better than, like, triggering each other or something like that." 

"I guess having to mop up piss is better than a full blown panic attack," Arin agreed. "Although now we have our next problem - where to get a mop."

Jack was still chuckling as he instructed Arin where to find the mop, the garbage bags.

It was... well, immensely embarrassing to get naked in his own kitchen, but fuck it. 

Better than dripping pee everywhere. 

* * *

Arin left after helping Jack mop up, pressing a nervous little kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack kissed him back, and his heart was beating fast when he closed the door behind Arin. 

* * * 

_What size pants do you wear?_

_Why?_

_I can't buy you diapers if I don't know what size to get_

_Are you sure you want to get me the fancy ones? I feel like I'm taking advantage of you_

_It's partially for me to fap to, so it's not wholly altruistic on my end_

_Fair point. So, uh, I'd say a medium should fit?_

_Good to know. Want to hang out on Thursday?_

_I don't have any diapers, though_

_You don't need to be diapered for me to want to hang out with you_

_Anything special you would wanna do?_

_How about making out on your couch?_

_Sounds good!_

_I knew you'd be enthusiastic about that_

_Am I that predictable?_

_I know how Little boys think_

_Jack stared down at his phone, and he blushed a dark, dark red._

_Sorry, Awin_

_It looks weird when you spell it out like that_

_How else do I show that I'm being Little?_

_Call me Uncle?_

_It's weird to do that, I've got uncles_

_Fair enough, I guess. So see ya on Thursday?_

_Looking forward to it!_

* * * 

Arin brought a loaf of garlic bread, and Jack cooked up spaghetti. 

They ate together, joking, laughing, Arin making Jack blush when he put a napkin bib around Jack's neck.

And then they were on the couch, Jack straddling Arin, and they were kissing.

Jack didn't think he could kiss a man like this. Actual kissing, with tongues, with Arin's hands on his ass, with his own hands in Arin's hair. 

He had an erection, and he was rolling his hips against Arin's stomach, grinding, moaning, his eyes squeezed shut. He pulled back to press his forehead against Arin's, and he was panting. 

"Fuck," Jack mumbled. 

"I wanna," Arin said. 

"What?" Jack blinked at Arin, an arrow of panic shooting through him. "I don't think... I mean, I don't think I'm ready to have anything up my butt yet. Small steps."

"I was thinking maybe you could fuck me," Arin said, and he looked confident, but nervous. 

"What, me fucking you?" 

"Yeah," said Arin. "I've got, um...." He looked shy. "I prepared a bit for you." 

"What, like... lubed up and shit?" Jack's mind was racing, and his cock was throbbing harder. 

"No," said Arin, "I just... cleaned things out a bit."

Another confused look. 

"I gave myself an enema," Arin supplied. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah," said Arin. "So, uh, you interested?" 

"Yeah," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "But, uh... could I maybe... that is...."

"Hmm?"

"Can I be Little? While it happens?" 

Where had that come from? It wasn't like he usually had fantasies like that. 

Admittedly, he'd only been having these fantasies for, like, a month, but most of them so far were just about being taken care of.

But the idea of fucking Arin, of fucking "Awin" was... holy fuck. 

"Please?" Jack added, and he whimpered like he was in pain.

"Anything for my baby boy," Arin said, and he cupped Jack's cheek, thumbing Jack's cheekbone. 

Jack kissed Arin's palm, and then he paused.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you? Like... is this moving a bit fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I haven't really touched your dick yet, we haven't given each other handies, or blowjobs, or anything like that. Are we jumping in too quickly?"

"Do you feel like you'd be more comfortable like that?" Arin's face was nothing but compassionate. 

"I mean, I feel like we're... like, there's a way you're supposed to do it," Jack said, and he was aware how silly that sounded.

Arin shrugged.

"We don't really have to do it any one way," he told Jack. "We can just... you know, do it the way we want to. Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Yeah, I wanna fuck you."

"Well," said Arin, "this would probably be easier on the bed."

* * *

Arin lay on his back on the bed, completely naked, and his fingers were stuffed up his ass, fucking himself open.

"I'll let you do it when you're Bigger," Arin said, and he grinned, cheeky. Then his face got a bit more serious, and he looked sheepish. "Also, my butt is a prima donna."

"How do you have a prima donna butt?"

"Right now I don't know how to explain to people how to stick things in my butt, because I don't know how to put it into words," said Arin. 

"Does my dick count as a thing?"

Jack was carefully rolling a condom onto his cock, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Arin's cock.

He'd never seen a cut cock before.

Well, no, tell a lie, he watched a lot of porn, but he'd never been in touching distance of one before.

"You excited to see what a big boy's dick looks like?" Arin's voice was a rough purr, and Jack shuddered. 

Jack nodded, licking his lips. 

"You wanna touch it, little boy?"

"Yes, Awin."

"Well, go on," said Arin. "Touch it. Make Uncle Arin feel goooooood...." Arin trailed off, as Jack wrapped his hand around Arin's cock, and Arin's fingers found his own prostate.

Jack stroked Arin's cock like he'd stroke his own, although that got middling reviews. So he tried again, this time beginning from the root, then focusing on the head, carefully.

"Such a good boy for Uncle Arin, having gentle hands like that...." Arin was smirking. "Such a good boy, yes, just like that... oh, fuck, Jack!"

"Am I doing okay?" 

There was genuine anxiety in Jack's voice, in Jack's mind. 

He wasn't usually one who got anxious about this kinda thing, but... well, it was his first time doing it. And he was in some kind of headspace that left him small and delicate, in ways that he couldn't entirely understand. 

"You're doing wonderfully," said Arin. "You ready to put it in me?"

"Can I?"

"It's why I'm putting so much effort into making myself ready for you, buddy. You've got a big cock for such a little boy! Uncle Arin doesn't want to get hurt!" 

Jack blushed, charmed and horny, confused at where his head was going, and never wanting to leave.

"Now," said Arin, and he grabbed at Jack's cock with his slippery fingers, positioning it carefully. "You gonna be a good boy for Uncle Arin and push forward with your hips?" 

"R-right," Jack mumbled, and he pressed forward. As if he hadn't done this before.

Well, he hadn't done it with a guy before. Maybe that was different?

He let go of Arin's cock, and he grabbed at Arin's hips, squeezing them. 

His pressed his cock into Arin, and he moaned, because... fuck, that felt good.

He'd had anal sex a few times - he'd been pegged at least once - and wow, it was still as amazing as he remembered.

Arin felt like velvet, even through the condom, and he moaned, squeezing around Jack’s cock. 

"You feel so big, baby boy," said Arin. "You wanna make me feel good? You wanna feel good too?"

Jack nodded, reaching down between Arin's legs to squeeze his cock. "Can I... can I keep touching you, Awin?"

"If you don't stop I'll be sad, Jackaboy," said Arin, and he rolled his hips.

Jack fell forward, and he was as deep inside of Arin as he could be, his hips beginning to rock and circle. 

He wasn't doing as well as he was - he was... something. 

"How are you, baby boy?" Arin's not-lubed up hand cupped Jack's cheek. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"You feel like velvet," Jack said. "You feel so good...."

"You like that, buddy?" Arin was sweating, and he smiled. "You like fucking your Uncle Arin?"

Jack nodded desperately. 

"How about you keep doing it, baby? Keep fucking Uncle Arin, until... until something happens."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Why don't you keep going and see?"

"Okay, Awin."

"Good boy," said Arin, and he wrapped his legs around Jack's hips, pulling him closer.

Jack bottomed out, and he pressed closer, nuzzling into Arin’s chest. He latched on to one of Arin’s nipples, and oh, that made Arin tremble around him, and he began to hump harder, going between one nipple and the other, pausing to nip along Arin’s chest. 

“Silly baby, you won’t get anything from that,” said Arin. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack mumbled, and he pressed his face into Arin’s chest and just fucked him, trying to jerk Arin off at the same time.

It was awkward, and it was weird, and Jack could barely think in a straight line, but he was going to cum, he was going to keep thrusting as he got closer, closer….

“Ah!” 

Jack came inside of Arin, filling the condom, still jerking his hips forward, shaking, panting, his eyes shut tightly. 

He had Arin’s sweat on his face, and he was shaking as his hips stuttered, and his toes curled against the soles of his feet.

“Wow,” said Arin, and he was grinning. “You went off like a firecracker, buddy.”

“S-s-sorry,” Jack mumbled, and he carefully pulled out, pulling his cock out, then taking the condom off and tying it off. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” said Arin. He looked a little embarrassed - would you be okay with, um… with blowing me?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, and he licked his lips. “I’d… I’d totally suck you off,”

“There isn’t any lube on my dick,” Arin added, as an afterthought.

“That’s good,” Jack said, and he was emerging from his headspace now, back to his usual self. “I don’t wanna be known as the guy with lube breath.”

“How would people be able to tell that you had lube breath?” Arin propped himself up, so that he was looking down the line of his body at Jack. 

“I dunno, man,” said Jack, getting down on his belly and looking at Arin’s cock. 

It was… it was intimidating from this angle. 

It was big and dark red, almost purple, so close to his face he could smell the muskiness of it, the salt. 

There was a bit of pre, smearing across his face.

He licked it, cautiously, and then he took a bit more of it into his mouth, beginning to suck, gently. 

“Oh,” Arin said thickly, and his hips twitched forward, pushing more of his dick into Jack’s mouth. 

Jack sucked his first dick.

It both was and wasn’t like he expected it - he had to be careful not to upset his gag reflex, and it tasted salty, musky, strong enough that it was filling his whole head up.

Arin’s cock was so hot, and Jack wasn’t entirely sure why this was surprising him - after all, Arin was alive. Arin’s cock was being pumped full of hot blood, Arin’s thighs were warm under his palms, Arin was breathing and gasping, one big hand resting heavily on Jack’s head.

“Such a good boy for Uncle Arin,” he said, and he was thrusting shallowly, panting harder. “You’re such a good boy, sucking my dick like that.”

Jack whimpered around Arin’s dick - his stomach was getting hot and tight again, and he was grinding against the bed, although it wouldn’t do anything for him. At least not for another fifteen minutes or so. 

Arin was beginning to groan and grunt, and he was also beginning to pant, tugging on Jack’s hair. 

Jack lost himself in the task, drooling enough to leave a puddle on Arin’s groin and Arin’s thighs, drooling down his thighs. 

There was a joy in the simplicity of it, and he was making Awin - no, Arin - he was making Arin feel good, and then Arin was pulling out, Arin was stroking his cock and holding Jack’s chin with his other hand, and there was something heavy spurting across his face, leaving him blinking up at Arin, gormless and sweet. 

“Hey buddy,” said Arin. “Hey sweetheart. How’s my best boy?”

“Me?” Jack blushed, squirming, still kinda-sorta grinding against the bed. 

“Yeah, you. Such a good boy.” Arin pulled Jack up, and he groped around for something to wipe Jack’s face off with. “Uncle Arin got a little bit excited and carried away.”

He paused, the demeanor dropping.

“I am sorry,” he said, in his regular voice. “For just cumming on your face like that.”

Jack blinked, as the cum dripped down his face. It was sticky, almost like classroom glue. 

“It’s okay,” said Jack slowly. “I think… I think I’m still in headspace.”

“Do you wanna stay that way?”

“I dunno,” Jack said. 

He wanted to suck his thumb.

“Well,” said Arin, “how about I wipe your face off and go to the bathroom. Then we can have a shower, and see how you feel afterwards?”

Jack nodded.

That sounded like a good plan

* * * 

He came back to himself after the shower. 

“You don’t have to apologize for cumming on my face like that,” Jack said, as they drank tea at the kitchen table. “But I appreciate it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“On a new topic, your new dips should be getting in next week,” said Arin. “I’ve, uh… I’d like to take you out. Diapered, I mean.”

“Yeah?” Jack blushed. 

“There’d be minimal human interaction,” Arin said quickly. “I know a good lookout spot that people never go to, and we could do some stargazing.”

“I like that idea,” said Jack, and he blushed. “I think I’d be okay with being diapered while out and about.”

“It won’t be that out and about,” Arin assured him. “We can do it on the Friday as well, so it’ll just be you and me and the big ol’ moon.”

Jack smiled, and he blushed at how wide he was smiling.

This was all so weird and new.

It just all felt so… natural. So comfortable.

He trusted Arin. 

He leaned over, and he kissed Arin.

Arin kissed him back, and there was a bit of tea on his mustache. 

* * * 

Five days later, Jack’s phone buzzed.

_Look what came in the mail today!_

_Arin sent a photo a moment after that, and it was of a big box._

_I wonder what’s in it_

_Oh, you know what it is, baby boy_

Jack, standing in line at Starbucks to get a mid-afternoon coffee, blushed to the roots of his hair. 

_Do you want to see what they look like?_

_... sure_

Jack tried to be nonchalant as he glanced at his phone, shifting from foot to foot, tilting his phone in such a way as to minimize the chances of anyone seeing the screen. 

His phone buzzed again, and he got a picture of… of Arin’s big hand, holding up what looked like a pack of… blue diapers?

Wait, they could come in blue? 

How did he not know that?!

_They come in blue?!_

_Yep! I saw these and immediately thought of you_

_Oh geez_

_Can’t wait to put you in them. You’ve been wandering around unprotected long enough!_

_I can control my bladder perfectly fine, thankyouverymuch_

_Oh yeah? Piss your pants_

_WHAT?!_

_Letting go of it is part of controlling it, isn’t it?_

_How is that controlling my bladder?!_

_If you’ve got control of a door, you can open it and close it. Goes to follow that if you can control your bladder, you can let go on command as well_

_That’s fucking stupid_

_So you’re saying you can’t control your bladder?_

Jack groaned out loud in his car, and took a swig of his coffee. 

_I can totally control my bladder_

_So piss your pants_

_I can’t right now, I’m in my car_

_Fine. Do it when you get out of the car_

* * * 

Jack’s heart was beating way too fast as he pulled into his parking spot. 

It was at that point of the day when all the people who get home early had gotten home, and people who got home later hadn’t started leaving work yet.

So he was all alone in the carpark. 

With something almost like a growl, Jack pressed the “call” button next to Arin’s name.

“Hello?” Arin’s voice sounded a bit nervous. “I’m at work.”

“I was at work,” Jack said. “When you made that suggestion!”

“You work from home, it’s not the same,” Arin said, dismissive. Then he paused. “Do you really not want to do it?”

Jack took a mental step back, examining his own thoughts.

“I like the idea,” he said finally, “but… I think, at least right now, that I can’t piss myself without arguing with you.”

“What’s the safe word, baby boy?” Arin’s voice went soft, and Jack’s face got darker.

“Red,” Jack mumbled. 

“What color are you right now?”

“... green.”

“Do you want me to keep being pushy?”

“... yes, please,” Jack mumbled. 

“Well,” said Arin, “where are you right now?”

“I’m in… I’m in my building’s car park.” 

“Yeah?” There was a rustling noise, and then Arin gave a sigh. It sounded like he had changed his position. “Is anyone else around?”

“No,” Jack said, glancing around furtively. 

The place was empty, the late afternoon sun shining down on them the way it never did in Ireland. 

“So? Prove how you can control your bladder. Let go. Right now.”

“I can’t just… I can’t just pee right here,” Jack mumbled, shifting from foot to foot. 

He was getting desperate, biting his lip and starting to blush. 

He’d had to kinda pee when he’d been in Starbucks, but he’d also gulped his coffee, and all this talk of pissing his pants was just drawing more attention to the fact that he desperately, desperately had to go. 

Out of nowhere, because of course.

“Be a good boy for your Awin,” Arin said, and he put a teasing little tone in when he lisped, which made Jack sob, his cock beginning to swell.

No, no, he wasn’t going to be able to pee if he got hard. He might be willing to pee in a public place, but he would not jerk off. 

He sobbed again, and he closed his eyes, then just… let go.

The piss was hot and wet, soaking through his boxers, into his jeans, oversaturating the fabric quickly as it ran down his leg, to puddle on top of his shoes, to form a wet spot on the ground. 

“I’m… I did it, Awin,” Jack said, and his voice had more than a little bit of the little boy whine to it. 

“Yeah? Show me.” Arin’s voice was rough, and he was doing something rhythmic, that made the phone rustle. 

Jack glanced left, glanced right, glanced behind him.

It was still empty, and the camera wouldn’t be paying attention to him.

He took a picture of his wet pants, and he hit send, then brought the phone back up to his ear. 

“Oh, buddy,” Arin said, and his voice was full of faux sympathy, “look at that mess you made!” 

“I’m sorry, Awin,” Jack mumbled, staring down at his damp shoes.

His piss was still hot in his jeans, but it was starting to get cold, and it was itchy against his skin. 

“It’s okay. You’re just a baby. You can’t help yourself. Now get inside and take a shower. Don’t wanna smell like pee, huh?”

He groaned, a long, sustained, gutshot of a groan, and Jack chuckled in spite of himself, as Arin started swearing.

“Did you forget to move your shirt?”

“Gonna have to explain to Dan why I’ve got jizz on me now.” There was laughter in his voice in spite of everything. “Go shower, babe.”

“Yes, Awin,” Jack said. 

“I’ll talk to ya later.”

“You too!”

* * * 

Jack might have jerked off in the shower.

Maybe. 

It was a possibility, to be sure.

* * * 

Arin came over that Friday night, and he was wearing a backpack.

He smiled at Jack with his whole face, and Jack’s heart did a funny little jump.

“Hi Da- Arin. Hi, Arin.” 

… shit. That could have been very embarrassing. 

“How’s my favorite boy doing?” Arin draped his arms over Jack’s shoulders, and he leaned down, kissing Jack with his tongue and his lips.

Jack kissed him back, goosebumps erupting down his back, his hands going to Arin’s hips. 

They’d been flirting all week. 

Not just the kinky stuff - some of it just plain old flirting. He now knew what Arin’s penis looked like from a bunch of different angles, including when his wife was holding it. 

… that was the weird thing. 

Suzy was okay with it. To the point that she sent him a twitter DM with a picture of a pacifier that had a little Septic Sam painted on the shield, with a winking emoji. 

It was all weird, but Jack was… surprisingly okay with all of this. 

A lot more okay than he thought he would be. 

“So you ready for an adventure?” Arin pressed his forehead against Jack’s, and he nuzzled into Jack’s temple.

Jack nodded, keeping his eyes glued to Arin’s chest. 

Arin was wearing a tank top, with “Magical Girl in Training” emblazoned across it. It showed off his big strong arms, and Jack wanted to reach over and grab them, squeeze them.

… fuck it, he was being Little, Littles didn’t have much in the way of impulse control.

So he did indeed reach over and grab at Arin’s arm, squeezing the muscles. 

Arin laughed, and he flexed.

“You wanna be a big strong man like Uncle Arin some day?” Arin flexed again.

Jack nodded, keeping his eyes down. 

“You gotta eat your vegetables,” Arin told him, in a very serious voice. “Now… how about we get you ready to go out, huh?

Jack blushed, all the way to his neck, and he nodded. 

“Good boy,” said Arin, and he kissed the top of Jack’s head. 

* * * 

Arin had gotten a special changing pad.

“It was on sale,” said Arin, as he spread it out on the bed for Jack to lie down on.

It was printed with little dinosaurs, and when Jack lay down on it, it smelled a bit like baby oil.

“You’re wearing some nice big boy pants today,” Arin said, as he unbuckled Jack’s belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. “You sure that’s a good idea, after your little accident?”

Jack blushed, covering his face with both hands, but then Arin was grabbing his hands, putting them to his sides. 

“No, baby,” Arin said, in a soothing tone of voice. “I wanna see your face.”

“So you can see it get redder?” Jack laughed nervously, and made to lift his butt up to help Arin pull his pants down.

“No, stay down,” said Arin. “I like… I like being able to lift you like this.” He grinned. “Like I said, I’m getting my rocks off to this as well.” He blushed. “I like Littles and caretaking, like I said.”

“You sure you’re not getting off on the power trip of being able to manhandle me?” Jack teased, but the sweet cotton candy was beginning to envelop his mind. 

“Are you sure you’re not getting off to that?” 

Jack blushed, and looked to the side.

“Exactly,” said Arin, and he carefully pulled Jack’s pants down.

Jack had an erection in his boxers, and Arin smiled at it, reaching down to give it a squeeze.

Jack moaned, humping into Arin’s hand. 

“Such an eager little boy,” Arin said, and he reached into the backpack, which he’d rested on the bed next to Jack’s leg. “Are you dry?”

Jack nodded.

“Well, you’re not gonna be for long, as you’ve demonstrated,” Arin teased.

Jack blushed. 

“Now,” said Arin, and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Jack’s boxers and pulled them down, then off. “There we go.”

He put Jack’s legs down, and he adjusted Jack’s positioning on the pad, then got the diaper out and unfolded it.

It was huge.

It was so much thicker than the diapers Jack had bought at the drugstore, and it was blue, and printed with little space ships and clouds with little aliens on them.

“I got these for you, baby boy,” said Arin. “I know how much you love space.”

“I like space,” Jack agreed. 

“Tell me why you like space,” Arin said, grabbing Jack by the ankles again and lifting him up, getting the diaper under him, then putting Jack on it in the right configuration.

Jack… just babbled.

He didn’t know where it came from, exactly, but there seemed to be a well of talk inside of him that had previously gone untapped, which was pretty impressive, considering how much Jack usually talked. 

He chattered at Arin, as Arin put baby powder on him, as Arin taped the diaper closed, making agreeable noises, or asking questions now and then.

“And… and I think there’s aliens, only I don’t know what kinda aliens they’d be, because… like, there’s so much of everything, but… if there was aliens, they’d be green.”

“Green is a good color,” Arin agreed. He pulled Jack upright, and he pulled the diaper up in the back, then took Jack’s hand in his own powdery one. “You’ve got aliens on your padding, didja know that?”

Jack shook his head, looking down his belly at the diaper that was currently taped to him.

It was so thick that his thighs weren’t touching, and he had to stand with his legs further apart.

He would be waddling if he walked.

The other diaper hadn’t even gotten this thick when he had peed in it.

“See the aliens, Jacky?” Arin’ kissed the top of Jack’s head, and dusted his own hands off.

Jack’s cock was pointing downwards, and it was only a little bit hard. 

Jack reached down to feel the plastic front of the diaper, and he shivered.

“You feeling nice and protected?” Arin put a hand under Jack’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

Jack looked into Arin’s big brown eyes, and he nodded, blushing.

“Well,” said Arin, “how about we get our dinner, huh?” 

He eyed Jack’s jeans, and then he shook his head. 

“Those aren’t gonna fit over your diaper, are they?” 

Jack blushed, looking down.

“How about we give you your pajama pants?” He ruffled Jack’s hair. “I know you like to pretend you’re a big boy and wear skinny jeans, but those won’t work with such a big butt.” He patted Jack’s butt playfully.

Jack blushed.

It was like… it was like when he was very small, and his parents would go on long car rides, and they’d set out at night, putting Jack in his pajamas and wrapping him in a blanket so that he could sleep on the way to wherever they were going. 

He was… quiet, just remembering what that felt like - of being that small, of being that taken care of. 

“Is that okay?” Arin’s voice was gentle. 

Jack nodded. 

“Which jammies do you want?” 

“Monsters,” Jack mumbled, and he pointed to the drawer they were in, as Arin rifled through them, pulling the aforementioned pajama pants out.

They were a size too big, but that seemed to be handy for this kind of thing.

“We’re gonna just keep you in the car until we get to the lookout spot, okay?” Arin held the pajama pants up, and Jack stepped into them, leaning on Arin’s shoulders, one hand going to hold on to Arin’s hair. 

Arin laughed, and he looked up at Jack, with something sweet and soft in his eyes.

Jack patted Arin’s face, cupping his cheek, then poking his nose.

Arin crossed his eyes and made a honking sound, and that startled a laugh out of Jack.

“Let’s get you a sweater,” Arin said, standing up, and he pulled one of his own out of the bag. “Arms up, Jacky.”

Jack obediently lifted his arms up. 

The sweater was big, falling over his hands, and it made him feel that much Littler.

“You are so cute,” Arin said, and he bent down to kiss Jack again, tender and soft.

Jack kissed him back, standing on his tiptoes, and Arin smiled.

“Do you need shoes? We’re not gonna be walking much.”

“I’ve got slippers,” Jack suggested nervously. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” said Arin. “Don’t want your feet to get cold, huh?

Jack shook his head solemnly. 

He seemed to alternate between quiet and solemn, and silly and chattering. 

Was that normal?

“Am I doing this right?”

“Hm?” Arin was grabbing Jack’s slippers from under the bed, and the plushie of Sam that was sitting there as well. 

“This Little thing. Am I doing it right?”

“You’re doing it great,” Arin assured him. 

“Is there anything you want?” 

“I want you to do whatever feels right, okay?”

“Okay Da - Awin.” 

And he had done it again. 

Jack covered his face with one sweatered hand, and absently, almost without realizing it, began to chew on the sleeve of Arin’s sweater.

Arin didn’t notice until he had gotten the slippers (shaped like moose) onto Jack’s feet.

“Oh, buddy, no,” Arin said. “Let’s get you something for your mouth.”

More digging around in the bag, and then he was pulling out something in a ziplock.

It was the pacifier that Suzy had made him.

Oh god.

“Is… is Suzy okay with all of this?” 

Jack’s voice cracked.

They’d had this conversation already. At least twice. 

“Suzy is glad I’ve got a sweet little boy to take care of,” Arin said, and he slid the bulb of the pacifier into Jack’s mouth, pinning the other end of the ribbon it was tied to, to Jack’s shirt, under the sweater. 

“Now,” said Arin, “we’re gonna go out. You ready?”

Jack looked down at himself - wearing monster printed pajama pants and a big floppy sweater, with moose shaped slippers. 

He glanced at the clock - it was almost midnight.

Arin had a long Grump session, and he had come from work. 

So not many people would be around Jack’s quiet residential neighborhood, and really worst case scenario, well… he was known for doing weird shit.

It was a prank for a video. 

Absolutely nothing to worry about.

It wasn’t any weirder than the time they’d all thrown pies at each other in the courtyard of his building. 

So he sucked on the pacifier and watched as Arin packed up the backpack, holding Sam in his arms, then shuffling after Arin as they made their way downstairs. 

He was almost furtive in the hallway, and when they hit the parking lot, Jack looked around nervously, then almost ran to Arin’s car.

He slid into his seat, and he made a surprised noise when Arin clicked him into his seat belt.

The diaper was a nice cushion under his butt, and he shifted, wriggling his toes inside of the cuddly heat of the slippers.

“So,” said Arin, “I’m gonna go to Wendy’s and get us some food, and you can wait in the car. Then we can go to the lookout spot, and enjoy the view.”

“Are we… like, exposing the public to our kink or something?” The pacifier fell out of Jack’s mouth.

Jack pressed his face against the thin velvet of Sam, rubbing his cheek against it. 

“Well, the goal is to avoid as much of the public as possible,” Arin said as he started the car. “It’ll be just you and me. We’re gonna park in a dark spot, and nobody ever goes to this spot. If someone does come, we’ll get back in the car and go home. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jack said, satisfied.

“But… but Uncle Arin needs to concentrate while driving,” said Arin, and his expression was borderline sneaky. 

He took the handle of the pacifier, and he carefully put it back into Jack’s mouth. 

“There we go. Nice quiet baby.”

Jack blushed, and tried to curl up as the car engine turned on. 

He wished he had a blanket - that would really complete the “cozy” feeling of it all. 

He was sleepy - it had been a long day, and this was all a bit… nerve wracking, in spite of all of Arin’s reassurances and his own logic.

So he let his eyes drift shut, as Arin began to drive, sucking on the pacifier and marveling at the foreign/familiar feel of it in his mouth. 

* * * 

Jack must have drifted off, because then the car was stopping, and they were parked next to a dumpster in a big, empty parking lot.

"Sleepy boy, huh?" Arin leaned over and kissed the shield of Jack's pacifier. "I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. I know I'm not supposed to leave the baby in the car for long periods of time, but it's not hot, right?"

Jack chuckled around the pacifier, slowly waking up.

His didn't have his phone with him, which was a bit annoying, but he could at least try to make his own entertainment.

Admittedly, he wasn't very good at that. 

Also, he had to pee.

Jack groaned, and he reached behind him, groping around the back of Arin's car.

Suzy had left some book on taxidermy in the back, and that was... something. 

Jack opened the book to a random page.

Then he closed the book, looking slightly ill.

It had been about how to remove the eyes on a dead animal. 

Welp.

Jack took a deep breath and tried again.

This was how to treat beaks so that they didn't get brittle.

Okay. 

He could do that.

He was still squirming, biting his lip, trying to imprint the words on his brain so that he wasn't thinking about the fact that he desperately needed to pee, that his entire lower half was throbbing. 

He didn't want to get out of the car - he didn't want anyone to see him in his pajamas, with his very big butt. 

The pajama pants were loose, but not so loose as to hide the shape of the diaper he was wearing under it.

He turned a page of the book, squinting in the darkness, and that must have disturbed the dust in the book, because then he went through a sneezing fit.

And before he had even finished sneezing, he was pissing, pissing like a fucking horse into the diaper, and the diaper was just... taking it all in, swelling between his legs, pulling the wetness away from his skin.

He wouldn't have been able to tell that he was wet at all, except for the warmth between his legs and the slight dampness against his balls.

He surreptitiously patted between his legs to feel it, and found it warm and slightly squishy. 

Holy shit.

It wasn't the first time he'd wet a diaper, but it was the first time he'd done it in public.

... sort of.

Did it count as public if there wasn't anyone around?

He sighed, and went back to reading about how to properly anchor a skin to a taxidermy dummy with minimal damage.

* * * 

Arin came back, holding two bags.

"Hey bud," he said, sliding into the car. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's okay," Jack said. "I had something to read."

Arin turned a little green. 

"How did you manage to read that without wanting to vom?"

"I skipped the pictures."

"Aren't you a clever boy?" Arin ruffled Jack's hair, then took the book out of his hands. "That's not for little boys, though."

"What else was I supposed to?" Jack crossed his arms across his chest, and he put on a pout. "You left me here with nothing else to do!"

"... sorry," said Arin. "I'm so used to people always having their phones on them." He gave Jack a serious look. "I won't do that again. I promise."

"Okay," said Jack, mollified. 

"Can you be a big boy and hold our drinks while I'm driving?"

"Okay, Da - Awin." 

"Good boy."

* * * 

Jack was more awake for this part - it seemed that slipping into headspace left him sleepy, but once he had a bit of a nap, he was up and rip roaring to go.

He didn't tell Arin about how he was wet, though.

"And the book... it said that in order to remove the eyeballs properly you need to -"

"Tell me about your favorite alien," Arin said quickly, as they began to drive up a mountain. 

"Um... I like a lot of aliens," said Jack, momentarily nonplussed. That was a rather swift subject change.

"I'm sorry dude," Arin said, momentarily dropping the Big voice as they circled. "Suzy and I have a rule about her not talking about that shit before dinner, and I'm kinda implementing that now."

"Oh. Sorry!" 

"It's alright. It is interesting. Just...not when there's gonna be food."

"You don't wanna eat some nice eyeballs?" Jack put on a silly voice.

"Oh god," Arin mumbled. 

"Sorry!" 

"It's okay," Arin said. "Let's just... talk about something else."

"Okay. So I like the alien from Alien a lot, because it's so big and also because it's got weird blood, and I wish I had weird acid blood!"

"Yeah, but then you'd never be able to do anything fun, because you'd have to be careful about possibly dying."

"Why would I die?"

"Well, that alien has a big strong shell, right?" 

"Sort of, I guess?"

"Well, you don't have one. You're a squidgy human." He reached over with one hand and squeezed Jack's tummy. 

Jack squealed and wriggled, and then he was laughing, and that made him pee more - where was all of this pee even coming from?! 

Arin didn't seem to notice when he quieted down, at least.

He should probably have told Arin that he was wet, but there was something... nice, about keeping it a secret. 

Maybe he just liked the warmth, and the way it was pressing down around his cock like this. 

"I'm not that squidgy," Jack said, as they finally reached the top of the mountain.

There was a lookout point, and Arin pulled the car into the tiny parking lot, and indicated for Jack to get out. 

Jack stepped out, aware of how ridiculous he looked, not entirely caring. 

He was waddling. 

Arin left the food in the car, getting out the blanket. He spread it out across the top of the picnic table, and he indicated for Jack to go sit down. 

The moon was huge and bright, bright enough that they could have read by it.

"Wow," Jack said quietly, because... well, it was a bit of a "wow" moment. "Did you... wow."

Arin set the container holding Jack's food in front of him. 

"So you like it?" He slid onto the table next to Jack, and Jack nodded, blushing. 

"I'm glad," said Arin, and he look... relieved.

"Are you okay?" Jack's tone was cautious.

"I worry... you know, that I'm too... into all of this," said Arin. "That I'm being pushy, or that I'm being too intense, or something like that?"

"I don't think you are," Jack said. "I mean... we're kinda... things aren't going the way that I pictured them going, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing?"

"How did you picture things going?" Arin wrapped an arm around Jack, pulling him closer, so that the shorter man was tucked into the curve of Arin's body. 

"Well, I figured I'd meet someone new at the munch, go on a few dates, maybe they'd wanna diaper me after a month or something, then we'd go from there," said Jack. "I mean, everyone complains about how hard it is to find a caregiver. I didn't realize it'd be this... easy."

"I'm coming at it from the opposite end of things," said Arin. "I see a lot of people complaining about how hard it is to find a Little."

"Huh. Do you think the two groups actually talk to each other?" Jack opened up the container with his food, and found a hamburger and fries in front of him. 

"I really don't think so," said Arin, and he was laughing. 

He kissed the top of Jack's head, and then he let go of Jack, to eat his dinner.

Jack chattered, because that just... it made things feel better. 

He squirmed in his wet diaper, which was not leaking, and he talked about aliens, and about how weird it was that they were called hamburgers and not beef burgers, and how a cow wasn't a beef, but a chicken was a chicken, wasn't that weird?

Arin was smiling - he looked legitimately delighted. 

Jack didn't entirely understand, but it was making Arin happy, and it was putting him back into whatever headspace it was that made him Little, so he just kept at it. 

They'd finished their burgers and most of their fries. 

"Daddy, can I have some juice?" 

... shit.

Jack looked at Arin, his eyes wide, and he covered his mouth with both hands, then began to talk very fast, still covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate, I know we didn't talk about that, it's the kind of intense, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

Arin covered Jack's hands with his own, then gently pried them off.

"Jack, I can't understand what you're saying if you keep your mouth covered like that."

"... oh."

"You wanna try again?"

"Well, uh... I know you said you didn't want something intense like that, if there wasn't any definite commitment, and how it feels kinda fast."

"I'm okay with you calling me Daddy," Arin said quietly. "Or... with being your Daddy. I mean, if you want me to be your Daddy."

"... I'd like that," Jack admitted, staring down at his hands. "I've been... I've been thinking of you that way already."

"I noticed," Arin said, and he grinned, clearly a bit nervous. "You got... you got a kiss for Daddy?"

Jack leaned forward, and he kissed Arin, his lips tasting a bit like salt, but mostly like himself. 

Arin kissed him back, and there was nothing but the quiet, wet noises that come from intense kissing, as the moon shone down on them like a silver coin.

* * *

Some time later, when they came up for air, Arin reached into the backpack, taking out a baby bottle. 

"You're too... you're too Little to drink from a cup," Arin said, taking out the bottle of apple juice and opening it carefully. "You can drink from this, though."

Jack paused.

"I don't feel comfortable drinking that out in the open," he said. "If someone came by... it wouldn't really be easy to try to claim it was something else."

"Could I bottle feed you in the back seat?" 

"Okay," said Jack. "Thanks for... you know, not thinking I'm a pussy or whatever."

Arin shrugged.

"We've all got our limits," he said. "I'm not gonna get pissy just because you're voicing yours."

"I dunno," said Jack. "You see all those, like, Tumblr posts of Bigs complaining about how their Little is the worst for not filling a diaper on a crowded train, or how it's a Little's job to always serve their Big, regardless of what the Big says or does."

"Tumblr is a cesspool," Arin said, his tone dismissive. "Don't worry about all of that." He grinned. "Hey, can I list you as my Little on my Fet profile now?"

"... sure," said Jack, and he blushed. 

The idea of Arin liking him like that was... intense. 

Of Arin wanting to... well, publicly choose him like that. 

"Okay," said Arin, and he had finished filling the baby bottle. "Go wait in the back seat for me, buddy, I'm gonna clean stuff up, okay?"

"Daddy, it's boring in there," said Jack. 

Wow. 

That was easier than he thought it would be. 

"Okay," said Arin. "You wanna be a big boy and put the garbage in the trash can?"

Jack nodded, and he stood up, waddling more than a bit as he made his way to the trash can with an armful of discarded wrappers and containers. 

He dropped everything in the trash, and then he came back to Arin, who was looking at him with a critical expression.

"Jackaboy," Arin said, in a singsong voice, "are you wet?"

"What? No!" Jack blushed, and he resisting the urge to grab between his legs. 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"You're walking awfully funny for someone who is in a dry diaper."

"It's... it's a thick diaper," Jack said weakly. 

Arin raised an eyebrow. 

Jack waddled back to the car, sitting inside but not closing the door.

Arin crouched down in front of Jack, and he pulled down the front of Jack's pajama pants. 

"Baby boy," Arin said sweetly, "all your aliens have disappeared."

"What?" Jack blinked at Arin, confused. 

"When you wet, your aliens disappear," he told Jack. "See? They're allll gone." 

Jack looked down - the moon was bright enough that he could actually see that yes, there weren't any more little green aliens in the spaceships.

"... oh," said Jack, and he blushed.

"Did you lie to me?" Arin was wearing a disappointed face.

"No!" Jack said quickly, because... he hadn't exactly lied, right?

"I guess you're just too Little to be able to tell when you're wet, huh?" Arin patted Jack on the crotch. "Stand up."

"Am I in trouble?" 

"No," said Arin. "But I'm gonna change you."

"What, here?" Jack looked around wildly, anxiety rising in his throat.

"There's nobody around," Arin assured Jack. "I'm going to change you in the car, so anybody who goes by will possibly think we're making out, but they won't be able to tell. If anyone comes by, I'll stop immediately, and we can go back home. Okay?"

"... okay," said Jack. 

Maybe his cock was getting a little hard. 

Maybe.

"Good boy," said Arin. "Now. Up."

Jack stood up. 

The diaper was wet enough that it was starting to sag, and oh wow.

He didn't know he had that much piss in him. 

Arin spread the changing pad out on the car seat, and then he indicated for Jack to lie back down. He pulled Jack forward, so that Jack's legs were dangling out of the car, and he carefully pulled Jack's slippers off.

"Big feet," Arin said, and he tickled the bottom of Jack's foot. 

Jack howled, and he wriggled, cackling like a hyena. He tried not to kick Arin, and he squirmed some more, barking laughter. 

"Gonna be a big boy like Daddy some day," said Arin, and he carefully pulled Jack's pajama pants down. 

"Look at that - not even one leak!" 

Arin sounded legitimately surprised, and Jack giggled, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Hey man, if it leaks, it's at least partially your fault," Arin told Jack, and he poked Jack in the belly. 

Then he pushed Jack's t-shirt up, with the sweater, and he untaped the diaper.

"It's not my fault I piss like a racehorse," said Jack, and then he put on a cute voice. "I'm just a baby!" 

"A chatty one," Arin said, and he leaned over, grabbing the pacifier, and he pushed it into Jack's mouth. 

Jack sucked on it, his eyes fluttering half open, to avoid the bright light of the moon. 

"You peed a lot," Arin said, and he pulled the diaper off of Jack, taping it up into a small bundle, then getting out the wipes.

His hands were shaking, and Jack got up on his elbows, frowning. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Arin, and he grinned, a bit sheepish. "I've, uh... I've never really changed a wet diaper before. On someone who wasn't an actual baby, I mean."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," said Arin, and he laughed, indicating his own crotch.

He had a boner. Like, a noticeable boner, which was beginning to leave a stain in his jeans. 

"It's not like I haven't fantasized about it or anything," Arin said, and he was still chuckling. "It's just that, uh... it's a lot heavier in person."

"I'm sorry," said Jack, and he meant it.

"It's alright," said Arin. "Now I know, right?"

"Right."

"Now lie back down, so I can clean you up."

* * *

The baby wipe was cold, and Jack jolted forward, nearly hitting his head on the opposite car door.

"It's not that bad," Arin said, and he grabbed Jack by the ankle and pulled him back to the spot where he had been lying. 

"How would you know?!"

"Suzy uses 'em on me after we've had sex sometimes." 

"Yeesh!" 

Jack had a boner and it was pointing straight up, towards his chin. 

Arin wrapped a baby wipe around it, and he wiped Jack off carefully, lifting Jack up by the ankles to get his butt, even sliding the wipe between the cheeks of Jack's ass, which was... undignified. 

This was all undignified. As bright as the moon was, Arin could probably count all the wrinkles on Jack's ballsack, let alone seeing... well everything. 

Arin wiped him clean, and then he set a new diaper under him.

It was soft against the skin on the backs of Jack's thighs, and Jack had to fight the urge to suck his thumb, or to smile dozily at Arin, because... he was so embarrassed he might actually die, but he was also so comfortable in it that he didn't ever want this to stop.

Arin was haloed by the full moon, and he was smiling at Jack, his face in shadow but his white teeth popping out amongst the darkness. 

"There we go," said Arin, and he added the powder, which was cold and slithery, almost like a liquid as it pooled under Jack's butt. 

He used one hand to spread it out, adjusted Jack's penis so that it was pointing in the right direction, then closed the diaper, and taped it shut. 

"Not too bad," Arin said, and he sounded satisfied with himself. 

Arin reached into the bag, and pulled out a little bottle of hand sanitizer. He rubbed it on, then dusted his hands off. 

"Let's get your pants back on, buddy," Arin said, and he slipped them onto Jack's legs, once again lifting Jack up like he weighed nothing at all.

"Why do you keep manhandling me like that?" Jack's pacifier fell out of his mouth, and he squirmed as the fabric was clumsily pulled up to his waist. 

"Well," said Arin, "you are literally the only dude I can do it to. I can do it to. I'm kinda enjoying it."

"... oh," said Jack, and he blushed.

"I like it," Arin said. "I could, like, theoretically do it to Danny, but he'd probably knock me out with his longass legs."

"I guess I kinda have short legs," Jack admitted, as Arin carefully put the moose slippers back onto his feet.

"It's alright," said Arin. "What you lack in height, you make up in ferocity."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"... I don't feel so ferocious right now," Jack admitted, and he laughed ruefully. 

He was wearing a shirt with a picture of Trico, a pair of pajama pants printed with miscellaneous monsters, and moose slippers.

To say nothing of the very thick diaper.

"Well," said Arin, "I know if I got you ranting about the right thing, you could break the windows!" 

Jack giggled.

"You ready to go back home, buddy?"

Jack nodded.

"Good boy."

"Thank you, Daddy." 

This was all so... weird. 

Not the way he had expected it to go at all.

He could live with that. 

Judging by the way Arin was grinning, as he got in the car, he felt the same.


End file.
